Influenza
by Lisa Black
Summary: “Nos tempos antigos, a enfermidade foi atribuída aos deuses, devido à influência que se pensava que eles exerciam sobre a humanidade. Naquele setembro de 1918 ... " Resumo completo na fic. Dedicada à Dressa.
1. Prólogo

N/A: Bem, não é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma fic sobre esse universo, mas é a primeira que eu posto aqui no Fanfiction. Para quem não conhece e nem nunca ouviu falar sobre Twilight, eu recomendo! XD. (Quem quiser mais informações sobre a série, é só visitar o site www twilightbrasil com). Ela não é tão conhecida por aqui no Brasil, porque ainda não temos nenhuma tradução oficial dos livros no país ainda (a do primeiro livro, a propósito, será lançado aqui no mês de março desse ano), mas ainda assim a série já está começando a se espalhar.

Falando um pouco sobre Twilight... A autora é Stephenie Meyer e já foram publicado três livros (Twilight, New Moon e Eclipse), o quarto - Breaking Dawn, ainda está em fase de formação. XD. Há também o planejamento do primeiro filme, que será produzido pela _Summit Entretainment _(o ator que foi escolhido para interpretar uma das personagens - no caso, Edward Cullen, em quem a fic é centrada -, é o que interpretou Cedric Digorry em HP 4 - Robert Pattison, no caso).

Os acontecimentos da fic são anteriores ao primeiro livro - Twilight -, mas é claro que a maioria das informações que obtive foram dadas no decorrer dos livros. Mas, em minha opinião, não há nenhum spoiler gritante, que faça alguém querer me matar por ter estragado a surpresa de algum fato. O epílogo, acho, é praticamente uma singela sinopse da série. Há um spoiler "mais intenso", mas eu creio que nãoseja ruim, afinal, é a razão principal de toda a série, praticamente, então, não é nenhuma novidade). Quem se interessar, acho que seria uma boa oportunidade para conhecer a série.

Agora vocês se perguntam... Por que raios, então, eu estou postando isso? Bem, esse é o meu presente para a Dressa, minha amiga secreta da Seção JL do fórum 3V, e eu espero imensamente que ela goste dele!!! (e vocês também, claro. XD).

Enfim, Twilight não me pertence, pertence à Stephenie Meyer e à _Summit Entretainment. _Então, apesar de sentir uma vontade imensa de roubar os Cullen para mim, não posso fazer isso...T.T

Beijos!!!

* * *

**_Influenza  
_**_Por Lisa Black

* * *

_

_"Nos tempos antigos, a enfermidade foi atribuída aos deuses, devido à influência que se pensava que eles exerciam sobre a humanidade. Naquele setembro de 1918, eu cheguei a acreditar que Deus estava punindo os homens pelas suas atitudes vis e egoístas na busca pelo poder, lançando sobre o mundo o que provavelmente seria a pior pandemia conhecida pela história. Para mim, aquela era a única explicação plausível para o que designaram ser a Influenza Espanhola; mesmo que eu constantemente me questionasse se era um real merecedor dela ao contraí-la". __

* * *

_

**Prólogo **

_Começou com a cabeça explodindo de dor e os olhos ardendo como fogo em brasa. Depois vieram a inapetência, a parca sensação de prostração e, por fim, os calafrios; eu tentava me aquecer, mas não havia manta nem cobertor que os parasse. Eu não conseguia mais dormir, agonizando em meio a delírios e pesadelos à medida que a febre aumentava. A dor consumia o meu corpo e, em raros estados de semi-consciência, minha mente gritava: **você vai morrer, Edward Masen.** _

_Era a Influenza Espanhola__, eu sabia. E aquilo era pior do que morrer na guerra.

* * *

N/A: _Só por curiosidade mesmo... XD. Essa denominação Influenza Espanhola – ou Gripe Espanhola – partiu do pressuposto de que a moléstia havia se originado na Espanha e/ou lá fizera o maior número de vítimas; outros dizem que recebeu esse nome porque a Espanha foi o primeiro país a noticiar que em vários lugares havia civis morrendo por conta dessa doença. Mas ciência é controversa a respeito do assunto e há quem diga que ela se originou em campos de treinamento militar no interior dos Estados Unidos e se propagou na Europa, quando os soldados americanos partiram para lá. 


	2. A Família Masen

**Capítulo I – A Família Masen **

A música era a única capaz de me acalentar quando tudo parecia difícil de ser suportado. A cada acorde executado, eu vertia de mim todo o fluxo de pensamentos que me corroia por dentro e me sentia um pouco mais liberto dos grilhões nos quais acorrentava a minha própria alma. E, naqueles tempos taciturnos, eu passava a maior parte do meu tempo livre tocando. Harmonizava dores e tristezas; alegrias, amores e pesares. E mais dores. As que eram minhas, e as que não eram. _Principalmente, as dores dela._

E naquela tarde sombria de agosto, eu vertia o silêncio de suas palavras.

Os meus dedos corriam suaves pelas teclas do piano; o tom da melodia que delas retirava era lúgubre. Uma sucessão rítmica de sons que eu não saberia tocar de modo análogo se desejasse produzi-la novamente. Aquela não era uma composição, eram sentimentos. Toda a carga de sentimentos que provinha dos pensamentos dela naquele momento transformada em música.

_A maioridade civil passava a ser de 18 anos; o alistamento militar era obrigatório e Edward já possuía 17 anos._ Eu podia ver, mesmo estando de olhos fechados, todas as linhas de aflição que ela buscava ocultar de mim em seu rosto._ Meu puro e cortês Edward, tendo que portar armas e matar pessoas por uma causa que não era dele._ Eu sentia o medo e a angústia dela ao pensar que eu teria que macular minhas mãos com sangue de semelhantes por causa da guerra. _Em algum lugar da Europa, civis e militares morriam. E em menos de um ano, meu filho pode ser um deles._ Eu podia imaginar meu corpo mutilado, em estágio de decomposição, em algum campo de batalha. Meu túmulo em Chicago seria meramente simbólico e eu seria enterrado em solo europeu, junto à centena de outros homens. Meus pais talvez recebessem méritos pela minha morte honrada, em defesa dos interesses da pátria.

As teclas afundaram de modo ríspido com o peso das minhas mãos e um uníssono grave e desacorde ecoou pelo recinto. Eu abri os olhos e inspirei fundo, retirando meus dedos do teclado. Uma paz desvirtuada se alastrou por todo o meu exterior, dando uma vazão maior ao suplício interno dos meus pensamentos. E a minha frente, sob o vão de entrada da sala de música, percebi que os orbes verdes de Elisabeth Masen me estudavam atentamente.

"Edward",ela murmurou, tão logo notou que eu também a observava, forçando-se a esboçar um sorriso pacífico, que eu não retribui.

_"Meu pai já chegou?",_ questionei, desviando do seu olhar padecido, e mirei as teclas de marfim do piano, inexpressivo. Sabia o motivo pelo qual ela viera até ali e estava cansado de refletir sobre ele comigo mesmo. E, muito menos, desejava retratá-lo a fundo com ela por agora. Ainda tínhamos tempo até que a hora derradeira chegasse.

"Não ainda, mas eu creio que ele estará conosco em breve", ela me respondeu, solícita. "Ele deve saber...", ela completou, esperando certa reciprocidade da minha parte. Eu permaneci impassível, ainda a mirar o teclado do piano; mas eu sabia que minha mãe não desistiria tão facilmente.

Instantes depois, os passos dela ecoaram em meus ouvidos enquanto vinha até mim. Eu a aguardei, inerte, e senti suas mãos delicadas pousarem em meus ombros.

"Querido, juntos, nós podemos pensar numa forma de...", ela começou, num timbre meio incerto, silenciando quando notou minhas mãos se sobreporem às dela. Eu observei seu rosto apurado por um breve período e, gentilmente, eu as retirei dos meus ombros e me ergui da cadeira em que estava sentado. Ela não se manifestou quanto à minha reação. Calado, caminhei até a janela, enunciando implicitamente que não gostaria de falar sobre aquele assunto. Pus as mãos no bolso e recostei a cabeça no vidro da janela. Observei o começo do entardecer na cidade, como se nada mais no mundo me fosse mais agradável do que desfrutar daquele breve momento.

As pessoas lá fora transitavam calmamente pelas ruas, passando uma tranqüilidade e uma falsa idéia de rotina que eu sabia que não era compartilhada entre todos. Eu procurei me focar nelas, esquecendo as minhas próprias preocupações e as da Sra. Masen.

"Edward...", ela insistiu num ar meio angustiado, tornando a se aproximar de mim a passos calculados; eu senti suas mãos em meus ombros mais uma vez, apertando-os fortemente. "Nós poderíamos; eu sei que poderíamos. Seu pai possui certa influência e...".

"Não, não poderíamos. A senhora sabe que não, mãe. Idealizar algo impossível de ser concretizado só vai tornar a situação ainda mais difícil", eu a interrompi de forma suave, procurando trazê-la de volta à realidade. "E eu posso não ir para a guerra. É desnecessário ficar remoendo isso agora; não temos certeza dos fatos ainda".

"E se você for, filho?", ela retorquiu num tom rouco. "Você não pode simplesmente pedir para que eu não me preocupe com isso. Eu não suporto sequer pensar na idéia de perdê-lo, Edward, você é meu único filho. E o seu pai, como ficaria?".

Eu me virei para encará-la e ela, instintivamente, recuou alguns passos para me observar melhor. Seus olhos verdes estavam vazios de desalento, mas ela ainda sustentava em si seu porte forte e altivo. Respirei fundo e retribui o seu olhar com uma expressão serena.

"Eu só não quero que sofra por antecipação, mãe", eu falei pausadamente, tentando amenizar um pouco da sua preocupação. "Para mim, essa guerra chegou ao limite; a Europa está devastada e eu creio que os países envolvidos não agüentarão por muito tempo. Eu não me surpreenderia se ela acabasse daqui a alguns meses; cedo ou tarde, eles entrarão num acordo".

"Espero que cedo" ela ressaltou num sussurro rouco, sorrindo de modo tênue para mim. Eu assenti com um meneio de cabeça, voltando a olhar para a janela. Era minha esperança também. Podia não admitir para os outros, mas eu também não queria ir à guerra. Receber méritos por forrar o chão de cadáveres não era o que eu considerava uma atitude nobre. Matar alguém, mesmo que por obediência, não me deixava menos resignado. Aceitar isso era contrariar meus próprios princípios, mesmo tendo amor à minha pátria; ao mesmo tempo em que não aceitar faria com que uma desgraça caísse sobre a minha família e sobre mim mesmo.

Permanecemos assim por tempo indeterminado, até que minha mãe se afastou lentamente. Eu olhei para ela, apenas para observá-la dar as costas para mim e se retirar da sala em profundo silêncio, fechando a porta atrás de si. Suspirei e voltei a dedilhar no piano, sabendo que meu comentário não serviu em nada para diminuir a intranqüilidade de minha mãe.

Mas, naquela vez em especial, eu não cheguei a tocar por muito tempo. Cerca de meia hora depois, selei as teclas do piano e caminhei para fora do cômodo. Do corredor, eu já podia ouvir minha mãe a cuidar dos seus afazeres com esmero; seus pés movimentando-se graciosamente pelo piso de madeira de lei enquanto despejava ordens para os poucos criados que tínhamos. Eu sabia que a casa era para minha mãe o que o piano agora era para mim; ela era a sua válvula de escape particular, e não havia como fazê-la pensar de forma diferente.

Respirei fundo e me enclausurei no meu quarto. Deitei na cama num gesto cansado e permaneci a fitar o teto, um tanto quanto entediado. Queria evitar encará-la para que não precisasse ver novamente em suas feições o quanto ela ainda se prostrava por causa daquela maldita notícia. Era importuno aquele comportamento dela assim como o fato de não conseguir parar de pensar sobre isso nem que eu desejasse.

As horas correram morosas até que meu pai finalmente estivesse em casa. Não soube ao certo se em algum momento eu cheguei a dormir, mas me mostrei insatisfeito por isso não ter ocorrido quando minha mãe entrou no meu quarto e disse que o jantar já ia ser servido. Cogitei a possibilidade de alegar que estava um pouco indisposto e preferia ficar deitado, mas apenas me ergui da cama e a acompanhei lentamente, contrafeito. 

Eu não poderia dizer que éramos uma das famílias mais ricas da cidade, mas nós vivíamos financeiramente bem. Meu pai era um excelente advogado, o que fazia dele um indivíduo bem prestigiado no meio jurídico local. Isso, é claro, não fazia dele alguém menos ocupado e era certo dizer que eu e minha mãe não o víamos com muita freqüência. Por isso, para os Masen, era praticamente indiscutível o fato de que todos deveriam sentar-se à mesa juntos para a realização das refeições, excetuando momentos excepcionais (a maioria irrefutável deles consistia num julgamento que durava um tempo maior do que necessário e meu pai não podendo comparecer por conta disso). Eu sabia que não havia alegria maior para a Sra. Masen do que ocupar o lado esquerdo de meu pai à mesa enquanto me via a sua frente; no entanto, enquanto avançava pelo corredor, peguei-me desejando que meu pai não tivesse comparecido ao jantar aquela noite, pois deduzia que o assunto recairia na redução da maioridade novamente.

Para meu alívio, meu pai sequer mencionara que gostaria de tratar sobre a questão, mas seu olhar cansado me dizia que ele procuraria saber o que eu pensava a respeito, em outra ocasião. Minha mãe, para minha intensa surpresa, pareceu querer respeitar o nosso mutismo e o jantar sucedeu de forma solenemente silenciosa. Mal sabíamos nós que, quase um mês depois, o alistamento militar seria um dos nossos menores problemas.

_Afinal, de uma forma ou de outra, eu jamais chegaria aos meus 18 anos. _


	3. O Escritório

**Capítulo II – O Escritório **

Um calor morno e uma brisa suave prenunciavam um outono singularmente agradável aquele ano. As janelas abertas do escritório aliviavam um pouco o calor que sentia e eu apreciei aquele leve frescor por alguns instantes enquanto ajudava meu pai a organizar alguns dos seus papéis nos arquivos. Eu sabia que intimamente ele só fazia isso para que eu, assim como ele, optasse por seguir a carreira jurídica na Universidade de Chicago. No entanto, eu não tinha tanta certeza se essa era a minha verdadeira vocação. Para falar a verdade, nem sabia ao certo para o quê especificamente desejava estudar em uma faculdade.

Eu gostava de tocar piano; as pessoas comentavam que eu era bom nisso. Eu estava convicto de que tocava bem o suficiente, e até compunha minhas próprias sinfonias. Talvez, quem sabe, eu pudesse seguir a carreira de músico. Talvez meu pai ficasse, no mínimo, decepcionado, eu cria. Ou talvez, quem sabe, muito provavelmente, meu pai ameaçasse me deserdar se eu não tirasse aquela idéia estúpida da cabeça.

Observei o Sr. Edward Masen e ri com o pensamento. Ele apenas arqueou a sobrancelha para mim, certamente perguntando-me o que era tão engraçado.

"Ah, não, o senhor não ia querer saber...", eu mencionei num meio sorriso. "E não é nada tão importante assim, eu só lembrei de algo engraçado".

"Algo engraçado... Também vou acha muito engraçado ver você correndo atrás dos meus papéis se deixar algum escapar pela janela...", ele murmurou, risonho. Eu entendi perfeitamente a implícita mensagem no tom zombeteiro dele e voltei a atenção para os documentos que estavam em minha mão.

"Eu, honestamente, não vejo necessidade do senhor guardar tantas coisas, meu pai", eu mencionei serenamente, depois de um tempo. "E como tem a estranha capacidade de desorganizá-los quase sempre".

"Não são coisas, são documentos. O que significa dizer que eles são importantes para alguma coisa", ele retorquiu, sem tirar os olhos dos que estavam sobre a mesa do escritório. Percebi, com uma careta, que ele me deixou a fazer o trabalho sozinho, mas não disse nada. "E eu não sou tão organizado como você", ele ergueu o olhar e me encarou por alguns instantes. "Espero que o senhor acabe com isso antes do jantar".

"Por ano, tipos, ordem numérica e alfabética?", questionei sem muito entusiasmo. Não era a primeira vez que eu lia os processos mais antigos, quando ele me pedia para separar os casos por "assunto". Agradeço por ele ter um arquivo particularmente grande agora e me poupar de ter que ler boa parte deles novamente.

Ele concordou com um murmúrio e eu suspirei, voltando a organizar os tais documentos. O meu trabalho e o dele sucedeu de forma silenciosa por um longo período, a não ser pelo ruído de papéis sendo folheados e gavetas de madeira se fechando. Em um determinado momento, meu pai soltou um longo suspiro e eu voltei o olhar para ele calmamente.

"Algum caso muito difícil?", perguntei de modo involuntário, esperando que ele não achasse que eu estava muito interessado, porque eu particularmente não estava. Meu pai suspirou novamente e desviou o olhar para mim.

"Nem tanto... Só estou um pouco cansado", ele falou, esfregando a nuca lentamente com uma das mãos antes de prosseguir. "E como anda a organização?".

"Não é melhor o senhor descansar um pouco?", eu rebati, observando-o de forma séria. Os olhos de meu pai estavam brilhantes demais para alguém em seu estado normal.

"Não, eu já estou terminando", ele respondeu e voltou a atenção para o que fazia novamente. Eu o estudei por alguns instantes e, inspirando profundamente, prossegui no meu serviço.

Cerca de uma hora depois, minha mãe entrou no escritório, perguntando se nós dois gostaríamos de um lanche. Eu respondi que não e observei-a de soslaio, perguntando-me mentalmente se seria perceptível para ela como foi para mim a pequena suposição de meu pai estar querendo ficar doente. Ela analisou meu pai por alguns instantes, após ele ter respondido que também não queria nada, e eu vi suas expressões mudarem para uma preocupada.

"Edward, amor, você está se sentindo bem?", ela questionou com o cenho franzido, aproximando-se dele calmamente. Eu vi meu pai se aprumar na cadeira e, revirando os olhos, imaginei que ele iria dizer que sim.

"Eu estou...", ele começou, no tom evidentemente convincente e eu respirei fundo.

"Querendo ficar resfriado", eu o interrompi de modo meio entediado, folheando um processo como quem não quer nada. Eu senti o olhar de meu pai sobre mim e esperei pelo sermão iminente por tê-lo interrompido, mas o comentário da minha mãe foi mais ágil. Suspirei, aliviado.

"Resfriado?", ela questionou, observando meu pai calmamente.

"Não estou querendo ficar resfriado, Lizzy, é só uma pequena...", ele retorquiu, teimoso.

"Indisposição", eu e minha mãe completamos, de imediato. Não era a primeira vez que ele usava essa desculpa quando percebia que não estava bem e nós, assim como ele, tínhamos plena consciência disso. "É; nós sabemos", eu completei, divertido, e nós três rimos um pouco.

"E também sabem que eu preciso acabar isso ainda hoje", ele argumentou depois de um tempo, agora um pouco mais sério.

"É melhor o senhor descansar um pouco, pai; se quiser, eu posso tentar resolver para o senhor... O que quer que seja", disse, num suspiro.

"Não é necessário Edward, acho que eu posso terminar amanhã", ele murmurou num ar cansado, enquanto se erguia da poltrona calmamente. Ele e minha mãe se retiraram do escritório, mas eu permaneci no recinto, voltando a mexer nos processos de meu pai.

_Aquela seria a última conversa que teríamos. Na manhã seguinte, ele seria levado para o hospital, quase inconsciente, e lá morreria dias depois, sem jamais ter recobrado a consciência novamente. _


	4. O Indício

**Capítulo III – O Indício **

Andando pelas ruas de Chicago aquela tarde, eu percebi que uma atmosfera mórbida rondava a cidade. Essa sensação me perseguiu durante toda a minha caminhada, e, de certo modo, percebi que a razão estava na maneira diversa que as pessoas choravam pelos seus mortos na guerra. Havia algo maior do que canhões e armas; algo que estava oculto por uma lona branca de uma carroça que rapidamente passara por mim, poucos minutos antes.

Foi perceptível o cheiro de putrefação que dela se desprendia e eu me senti completamente nauseado. Olhei para trás e observei o veículo se afastando, levando o odor de morte para outras localidades. Antes que eu o perdesse de vista, porém, tive a impressão de ter visto um braço roxo se sobressaindo da proteção, após uma brusca chacoalhada da carroça.

Meus olhos se prenderam por alguns instantes na esquina em que o coche havia dobrado. Eu não era o único que a observara; outros com pele assimétrica à minha também a acompanharam com pesar; seus rostos estavam molhados por lágrimas. Alguns deles, ao me notarem ali, parado, substituíram o sofrimento por ódio, como se eu estivesse difamando-os por haver compartilhado aquele momento com eles. Eu não me importei com o fato de estar muito próximo a um dos bairros negros da cidade, a receber olhares de repulsa dos ex-escravos. Eles choravam por aqueles corpos arroxeados e sem vida; eu entendia a dor deles, e esperava não chorar por um dos meus, pela mesma razão.

Meu pai ainda estava no hospital, inconsciente. Os médicos não sabiam informar ao certo o que ele tinha para nós e, por prevenção, não nos era permitido visitá-lo. Debatemos com os médicos sobre a proibição várias vezes, mas eles apenas diziam que estavam dando o máximo de si para reanimá-lo; porém eu sabia que, por trás, falavam uns para os outros que não havia muito a se fazer, a não ser com que a morte dele seja a menos dolorosa possível. Isso me deixava mais frustrado e irritado do que insatisfeito, e uma aflitiva sensação de impotência se alastrava em mim por saber que não podia fazer nada quanto ao fato.

O Sr. Masen, meu pai, não era o único caso daquela estranha doença e a imprensa já começava a espalhar rumores de que a Influenza Espanhola havia chegado aos EUA; rumores estes que o governo constantemente procurava abafar, mas que os médicos já comprovavam ser verdadeiros. Eu já ouvira falar coisas atrozes sobre a moléstia, contudo não saberia informar se todas elas possuíam algum teor de seriedade. Tudo o que tinha plena convicção sobre ela fora que já causara um número alarmante de mortes na Europa e que, não raro os casos, levava o paciente a óbito. Fora isso restava somente alguns cuidados preventivos informados pelo jornal de três dias antes como zelar pela sua higiene; evitar aglomerações, principalmente à noite; evitar excessos físicos e causas de resfriamento; _e não fazer visitas. _A matéria havia falado parcialmente sobre alguns sintomas da "tal doença desconhecida", alertando que o doente, aos primeiros sintomas, deveria ser mantido em repouso e não receber visitas (no hospital ou em casa); dizia que o fato afastava as complicações e o contágio... Para mim, isso implicitamente significava dizer "abandone o doente e espere que ele morra".

Respirando fundo, voltei a caminhar e cheguei à minha casa, sentindo a cabeça meio pesada. O aroma de morte ainda estava impregnado em minhas narinas e meu estômago embrulhava. Eu notei que minha mãe não estava, e deduzi que ela ainda estivesse no hospital, tentando ter notícias sobre meu pai. Eu estive lá pela manhã, mas a resposta que obtive ainda era a mesma dos quatro últimos dias.

O banho que tomei relaxou o meu corpo, mas não conseguiu afastar a imagem do braço arroxeado e a lembrança daquele odor fétido da minha mente. A cabeça doía de forma branda e irritante, e eu tentei me manter ocupado até que o jantar fosse servido.

Eu castigava as teclas do piano com meus ágeis dedos, num implícito e ansioso desejo de repelir aquele insalubre silêncio. Como que por um conluio sem índole e previsibilidade, os poucos criados da casa estavam quietos. Eles não deslocavam móveis; eles não comentavam sobre o cotidiano; eles não riam ou choravam; eles nem ao menos chegaram a me incomodar, questionando sobre o estado de saúde do Dr. Masen... Cheguei a pensar que nem mesmo eles tivessem alguma esperança; talvez nem mesmo eu desejasse persistir na idéia de ainda tê-la e me repreendia constantemente por isso.

Uma chuva suave que começou a cair ruidosamente sobre os telhados não contribuiu para melhorar o meu estado de soturnidade. Subsistiu uma desamornia manifesta entre a minha música e a da natureza, como se fosse desejo delas que eu prezasse somente a presença da última.

Minha cabeça latejava e os pensamentos que a povoavam tornavam-se suplícios internos. Eu só desejava esquecer tudo o que acontecia, pelo menos por um momento; ansiava esquecer que aquele braço arroxeado iria pertencer a meu pai, muito em breve._ Deveria__ me sentir culpado pela sensação torpe e prematura de luto por meu pai, como se inconscientemente desejasse a sua morte?_ Eu não saberia informar.

Minhas mãos pararam de correr sobre o teclado e o ruído dos pingos de chuva ficou ainda mais evidente. Eu o apreciei por um período, porém fui consternado por uma incomum soledade. Eu estava solitário naquela casa e o pensamento me atemorizou. _A própria idéia da morte havia me atemorizado. _

Nós nascemos para morrermos um dia; esse é o dogma dos seres vivos. Todos sabem; todos acreditam; e todos dificilmente aceitam. _Eu não aceitava. _Senti algo pingar nas costas da minha mão e limpei o rastro da lágrima que escorreu pelo meu rosto com certa ira.

_"Moléstia maldita...", _murmurei para mim mesmo antes de respirar profundamente. Uma parca movimentação na casa anunciou a volta de minha mãe e eu fui ter com ela, esperando obter alguma notícia animadora sobre o estado de saúde de meu pai.

_Inconsciente, sem mostrar melhoras._ Minha mãe repetira a resposta que obtive pela manhã e eu tornei a suspirar.

Meus olhos ardiam e minha cabeça pesava, mas eu me mantive indiferente a isso boa parte do tempo. No horário do jantar, forcei-me a consumir a refeição, tentando não observara cabeceira que meu pai sempre ocupava agora vazia e imaginar que permaneceria daquele modo. A recordação do odor podre voltou a me abater e eu afastei o prato de mim, repulsivamente.

Minha mãe me encarou, intrigada. Eu me ergui da cadeira e apenas mencionei que estava cansado e ia me retirar, e que eu não sentia fome. Ela me olhou por alguns instantes e apenas murmurou um simples "Está bem, filho, descanse". Eu assenti e segui o trajeto até meu quarto.

Eu deitei em minha cama com a roupa do corpo e fechei os olhos calmamente. Amanhã estaria melhor... Eu só precisava repousar um pouco.Precisava parar de pensar em tudo o que acontecia e o sono profundo era o bálsamo que eu necessitava no momento.

_"Moléstia maldita...", _repeti involuntariamente, já um pouco sonolento. _"Eu queria esquecer que você existe", _completei num sussurro rouco, pouco antes de adormecer.

_Mal sabia eu que já a havia contraído e que, muito em breve, passaria a ser mais uma vítima dela. _

_

* * *

_

_N/A:_ Er... Bem, abusando da minha liberdade poética, eu acabei criando "algumas" suposições. Eu penso que a Influenza Espanhola tenha atingido primeiro as camadas mais pobres da população (lê-se aqui ex-escravos, em sua maioria esmagadora e praticamente absoluta) e que o caso só se tornou _realmente _preocupante quando começou a atingir os mais ricos, o que deixou a pandemia mais pública, por assim dizer.

Eu também supus – e em quase todos os casos, isso, infelizmente, não é só uma suposição – que os pobres dessa época não tinham tanto – ou quase nenhum – acesso a uma assistência médica digna, então, procuravam se curar dessa gripe por conta própria, pensando ser alguma comum. De qualquer forma, os médicos inicialmente pensavam que se tratava de uma gripe comum e receitavam o tratamento, mas com o tempo ficou evidente que era não se curava de forma tão simples.

Eu juntei isso a uma outra informação que obtive em minhas pesquisas "internêuticas", que dizia que, na época em que a doença se alastrou no Brasil, as pessoas, desesperadas, depositavam os corpos dos familiares nas ruas, com medo de contraírem a doença também (e o Governo recolhia, em comboios).

E, para finalizar, corpo de quem morre vítima da doença adquire um aspecto arroxeado.

N/A 2: E como a própria Stephenie (a autora) informou, a Influenza Espanhola – ou Gripe Espanhola –, atingiu os Eua a partir do mês de Setembro de 1918. Eu não sou a maior entendedora do assunto e confesso que foi meio suado descobrir um pouco mais sobre a doença, mas vou falar o pouco que sei sobre ela... Hehehehehe.

A Influenza Espanhola é conhecida como uma das maiores pandemias do mundo, pela "simples" razão de ter matado cerca de vinte a quarenta milhões de pessoas em um período maior do que um ano. Entre março de 1918 e maio de 1919, ela teve três ciclos mundiais. O segundo – e considerado mais terrível período, devido ao registro de intenso número de mortes – começou em setembro de 1918 e terminou em janeiro de 1919.

Havia duas formas de manifestações da doença. A primeira, considerada benigna, não levava o paciente a óbito se tratada de forma adequada (ela poderia, também, evoluir para o quadro mais letal da doença). Os sintomas eram temperatura elevada; falta de apetite; debilidade; catarro nasal e traqueobrônquico; sensação de mal-estar; urinas escuras; olhos brilhantes e língua branca, ligeiramente azulada (esses eram os principais sintomas que ocorreram no primeiro período da manifestação da doença). A outra, mais letal, tinha como suas principais manifestações as que acarretavam congestão pulmonar e complicação gastrintestinal, a pneumônica, a broncopneumônica e a toxêmica (intoxicação relativa à presença de substâncias nocivas na corrente sanguínea, produzidas por microorganismos).

Agora, uma informação que é minha, especificamente (é, gente_, mais uma_ suposição... rs). Para a fic, eu me baseei na idéia de que, como a fase mais letal da pandemia só surgiu no mês de setembro de 1918, os primeiros pacientes a contraíram em sua forma mais benigna, e esta evoluiu para a mais letal com o tempo, passando a ser espalhada sob essa "nova" forma. Não sei se é algo certo de se pensar, mas, bem, como eu disse antes – acho que estou ficando repetitiva demais... risos –, eu tenho todo direito de usar de forma plena a linda e maravilhosa e salvadora liberdade poética (como um amigo meu sempre diz... Rs.) e vocês vão entender se eu tiver feito alguma besteira, não é mesmo? Rs.


	5. O Outono Sombrio

**Capítulo IV – O Outono Sombrio **

Àquela manhã, eu não acordei melhor do que quando eu havia dormido. Eu raramente tive momentos agradáveis de sono e havia passado a maior parte do tempo acordado, a fitar o teto escuro do meu quarto e a refletir sobre assuntos que não desejava. Meus olhos ardiam e a cabeça doía ainda mais do que eu imaginava; eu afundei a palma das minhas mãos nos olhos por alguns instantes, como se o fato fosse capaz de cessar a dor evidente.

Respirando fundo, forcei-me a sair da cama e seguir para a sala de refeições, não desejando ser uma preocupação a mais para minha mãe, e também para tentar ocupar minha mente para me impedir ter novos e constantes pensamentos nocivos. Um calafrio percorreu o meu corpo quando me vi livre das cobertas. Outro se seguiu ao primeiro e eu não sei ao certo se foi pelo fato de me sentir um pouco quente, ou se pela parca idéia que havia se passado pela minha cabeça de que eu também havia contraído a _influenza. _

_"É só um resfriado comum, Edward, é só um resfriado comum", _murmurei para mim mesmo, tentando esquecer o segundo pensamento, e me ergui da cama lentamente.

O Edward que me encarou do espelho de corpo estava mais pálido do que o normal e havia visíveis olheiras ao redor dos seus olhos, deixando evidente que o sono não foi suficiente para repor suas energias. Os orbes esverdeados parecerem estranhamente brilhantes, como percebi estarem o de meu pai, dias atrás. Aquela era uma das evidências, além das outras duas ou três que já sentia. Eu automaticamente trinquei o maxilar, contendo a vontade de pôr a minha língua para fora e verificar se ela estava "branca, ligeiramente azulada", como dizia o jornal.

_"É só um resfriado comum, Edward, e você está ficando paranóico", _acusei entre dentes e desviei o olhar do espelho, seguindo logo o caminho que me levaria à sala de refeições.

Pelo já habitual silêncio e pela mesa vazia, deduzi que minha mãe não estava em casa mais uma vez. Agradeci mentalmente ao fato, pois assim evitaria perguntas quanto ao meu estado. Um novo calafrio percorreu o meu corpo e eu, instintivamente, abracei a mim mesmo para me aquecer. _Eu estava assim porque a temperatura havia caído um pouco, _pensei lentamente. _Talvez eu devesse vestir algo mais quente._

Como ontem, eu não sentia fome e, a passos arrastados, voltei para o quarto. Os músculos também incomodavam, como se no dia anterior eu tivesse me esforçado demais fisicamente; sentia-me fatigado. Eu rapidamente descartei a idéia de vestir um casaco, forçar algum alimento garganta abaixo e resolver alguns assuntos pendentes que teria que solucionar no dia. Suspirando de satisfação, escorreguei dentro das cobertas e fechei os olhos ardentes.

Os calafrios não cessaram, como anteriormente havia pensado que ocorreria. Eles pareciam piorar a cada instante, e eu encolhi o corpo, numa vã tentativa de aquecê-lo e fazer com que os pequenos e constantes tremores diminuíssem. _O repouso afastava as complicações e o contágio, _eu murmurei em pensamento a frase da matéria, _o repouso afastava as complicações e o contágio... _

_"Eu estou ficando paranóico", _tornei a repetir, abrindo os olhos calmamente, piscando algumas vezes devido ao ardor que sentira aumentar neles.

A janela a minha frente mostrava um céu nublado e uma suntuosa árvore, com suas folhas alternando entre o mais intenso tom avermelhado e o mais simples dourado. Algumas eram jogadas ao solo pela leve brisa que soprava, outras lutavam silenciosamente e para permanecer nos galhos, ainda dependuradas neles e balançando lentamente. Eu me recordei de que, quando muito mais novo, gostava de observar as gradativas mudanças que nela ocorriam no decorrer das estações.

Num breve lapso, eu me comparei a uma daquelas folhas fragilmente unidas aos galhos e observei a mais escura delas atentamente. Como ela, eu aguardava. Como ela, eu soube que não viveria mais para ver outro inverno. Eu permaneceria nesse quarto e esperaria pela minha morte, assim como a folha esperava ser arrancada da árvore pelo vento.

Eu permaneci na cama na mesma posição, ainda a fitar aquela folha avermelhada, apenas sentindo cada um dos calafrios que me assolavam e a dor em minha cabeça. Talvez minha língua estivesse mesmo branca ou azulada. Por mais que recusasse a admitir para mim mesmo, eu estava com a doença que tantas vezes chamei de maldita. Eu havia contraído a Influenza Espanhola.

Enterrei parcialmente o rosto no travesseiro e suspirei. Sem perceber, acabei adormecendo, e despertei devido a uma leve agitação na casa. Ainda cansado e a sentir calafrios, permaneci inerte, tentando escutar o que ocorria.

Percebi que eram passos apressados e firmes, que se aproximavam cada vez mais. Eu já previ o que aconteceria e aguardei em silêncio. Segundos depois, a porta do meu quarto se abria num ruído brusco. Com certo esforço, observei o vão e encontrei minha mãe a me encarar com os olhos marejados; uma expressão de temor e desespero contorcia a sua face. 

"Não me diga que... Você também...", ela falou num murmúrio desconexo. Eu respirei fundo e desviei o olhar, voltando a fitar a janela.

"Sim", respondi numa voz rouca e a ouvi reprimi um soluço. Cerrei os olhos e me encolhi ainda mais nas cobertas.

_Ainda aquela tarde, eu seria levado para o hospital, ainda plenamente consciente, e ardendo em febre. Ainda aquela tarde, receberíamos a notícia de que meu pai havia morrido. E, dias depois, minha existência como Edward Masen seria selada para sempre. _


	6. A Influenza

**Capítulo V – A Influenza **

Eu estava enfastiado de tudo; daquele impertinente e maldito silêncio no qual se resguardava todas as vezes que nossos olhares, tão iguais em tons e realces, se encontravam. Eu sabia que, assim como o meu pai, havia contraído a Influenza Espanhola, afinal, aquele era o assunto mais abordado na cidade nos últimos dias e não tinha como eu não estar ciente dos seus sintomas. Sabia que nada me levaria a crer que minha mãe não estava ciente dos riscos que corria ao permanecer no meu leito, a zelar por mim. E sentia dentro de mim mesmo que havia algo de errado com ela e ela se recusava a falar sobre ele comigo.

_Elisabeth Masen também estava doente. _No entanto, lá estava ela envolta em sua assistência para comigo, um tanto quanto calada, mórbida e túrgida, procurando esquecer algo que constantemente ia a seus pensamentos. Mártires internos transformados em vozes de sua mente, que constantemente diziam que minha morte estava próxima. Não importava para ela o fato de estar do mesmo modo; para minha mãe, bastaria que eu estivesse bem e a salvo.

Ela não sabia o quanto isso era doloroso para mim, vê-la acabar com sua própria vida, gradativamente, por causa de um caminho que não tinha mais volta. Num futuro iminente, eu iria morrer; e não havia nada com o que ela pudesse fazer quanto a isso.

Eu lutava para me manter lúcido, mas obter sucesso estava cada vez mais difícil. Meus músculos estavam moídos de dor e o tremor inexorável do meu corpo não cessava. Eu não sabia mais se meu corpo queimava de febre, ou estava gelado como o de um cadáver; tudo o que eu poderia informar era que eu sentia muito frio.

Eu lamuriava em gemidos entrecortados por tosses ruidosas e, em algum ponto do que restava da minha consciência, eu sabia que o meu quadro piorava cada vez mais.

Ouvia gritos, gemidos e choros; alguns deles vinham de mim mesmo, outros tantos, dos leitos ao meu redor. _Eram frutos da minha mente, ou sombras da realidade...?_ Era impossível discernir. Também havia aquela voz rouca, penosa, distante, que eu sabia pertencer a Elisabeth. Seu tom suave dizia que eu estava melhorando, que eu ficaria bem... Palavras vãs de consolo para alguém sem esperança.

Eu queria pedir para que ela fosse embora, mas tudo o que consegui foi transformar involuntariamente palavras em tosses. Então, eu me forçava a abrir os olhos, tentando passar para ela um conforto que não possuía, mas não conseguia ver a sua face nitidamente. As pessoas para mim não tinham mais rostos; elas não passavam de vultos promíscuos, carregando em suas feições fantasmagóricas sorrisos macabros. Elas sussurravam para mim, prenunciando ansiosamente minha morte; e eu gritava de volta, dizendo ser esse o meu maior desejo enquanto silenciosamente ordenava para que sumissem e me deixassem em paz. 

A voz de minha mãe afastava esses devaneios, pelo menos por alguns instantes. Havia outra também, mais grave e aveludada, que eu não conhecia, mas me transmitia calma e certa segurança. Ela aliviava parcialmente a dor e penso que ele deveria ser o médico que me tratava. Apesar de achar inútil prolongar ainda mais o sofrimento de alguém com morte certa, eu tentava agradecer a ele por isso, mesmo que todas as tentativas não fossem satisfatórias. Aquelas duas vozes eram as mais próximas, então, eu constantemente procurava me centrar nelas, apesar de já não entender o que elas falavam; elas eram as únicas que sustentavam a perca parcela de consciência que ainda me restava.

Eu tentava esquecer o sofrimento pelo qual passava, mesmo sabendo que não era possível. A dor ainda estava ali; o frio ainda estava ali; e _elas _ainda estavam ali, à espreita, esperando. A cada vez que eu abria os olhos, elas olhavam para mim e gargalhavam. Suas faces se tornavam cada vez mais vis, como se o agravamento da minha moléstia as alimentasse. Quando eu não abri mais os olhos, temendo vê-las mais uma vez, elas invadiram o refúgio do meu consciente.

As vozes diziam que iriam me levar para o inferno. Eu não saberia dizer se pequei o suficiente para merecê-lo, mas elas estavam obstinadas o suficiente para eu dar credibilidade às suas palavras. Elas calaram as que me mantinham presos à realidade e eu passei a oscilar entre um estado de semi-consciência e inconsciência plena.

Eu me via na guerra, matando pessoas... Eu me via conversando com meu pai no escritório... Eu me via no cemitério, olhando para a lápide dos meus pais, lado a lado... Eu me via rindo com colegas de universidade... Eu me via olhando para os rostos arroxeados de meu pai e de minha mãe, que me encaravam com seus olhos arregalados e inertes... Eu me via observando aqueles rostos cadavéricos novamente... Delírios; sonhos; lembranças. As cenas se misturavam, cada vez mais intensas e funestas, depois tudo escurecia. As vozes voltavam e o ciclo recomeçava. Incansável. Agonizante. Elas diziam que iam me levar para o inferno, mas eu sentia que já estava nele. A Influenza Espanhola era o meu inferno.

_Inferno... Inferno... Inferno... _

Meu pescoço começou a queimar; sua dor se sobrepôs às outras que eu sentia. Depois os ombros, os braços... Eu não sentia mais frio, eu queimava. Cada parte do meu corpo queimava, como se partículas de fogo estivessem me consumindo, aos poucos. A dor era lancinante e eu busquei por ar, com a pouca capacidade pulmonar que me restava. Eu estava numa fogueira; as vozes ainda zombavam de mim, rindo sarcasticamente. Eu comecei a lamuriar e a tentar mover o corpo, para afastar aquelas chamas de mim, mas elas só pioraram.

Elas não vinham de fora, vinham de dentro. De dentro de mim; elas estavam sob a minha pele. Elas estavam destruindo o meu interior, para depois atingir o exterior. A dor piorou e eu desejei arrancá-las de lá; aquelas brasas malditas que consumiam o meu corpo. Tentei cravar minhas unhas no meu braço e arranhar a minha pele, mas isso só fez o ardor piorar ainda mais.

Em algum ponto da minha tenra decadência, eu pude ouvir os gritos surdos que inconscientemente escapavam da minha garganta. Eu dobrava e contorcia meu corpo, tentando, de alguma forma, abrandar aquele sofrimento. E eu voltava a tentar me arranhar, numa muda súplica para aqueles seres tirarem aquilo de mim. Eu pedia a morte rápida e indolor, mas ela não vinha. Eu pedia a Deus misericórdia, mas Seus ouvidos se fecharam para mim. Era como se eu estivesse fadado a passar o resto dos meus dias naquele sofrimento.

Algo eterno; pungente. Eu gritei novamente, pedindo para isso parar; pedindo para que alguém inexistente me ajudasse. Eu já não agüentava mais. As vozes não mais gargalhavam; elas pareciam se deliciar silenciosamente com o meu infortúnio.

O ar começou a faltar dos meus pulmões e eu senti as batidas do meu coração ficarem cada vez mais pesadas. Alguma parte de mim sabia que eu estava perdendo o que me restava de lucidez, aos poucos... E alguma parte de mim se sentia imensamente grato e aliviado pela doença ter atingido seu estágio derradeiro.

_Eu iria morrer, finalmente. _


	7. O Renascer

**Capítulo VI – O Renascer **

Eu tive a parca sensação de estar recobrando a consciência novamente e, malogrado, percebi que não havia morrido ainda; aquela não seria a primeira vez que isso ocorria, mas eu esperava que fosse a última. Eu lutei contra o fato com todas as forças que julgava ter, ansiando mergulhar novamente naquele breu que a febre alta proporcionava. Eu não desejava mais dor; não desejava ter novos desvarios e ser atormentado pelos constantes pesadelos que povoavam meu sono; não desejava mais ofegar em busca de ar e perceber que o caminho que o levaria até os pulmões estava cada vez mais obstruído; não desejava mais implorar mentalmente por algo capaz de aquecer-me ou esfriar-me. Eu preferia morrer a ter que passar por aquilo novamente. Queria que Deus selasse minha existência naquele maldito corpo carnal e julgasse logo se eu era merecedor do paraíso ou do inferno.

Mas apenas tudo ao meu redor revoluteou e, aos poucos, eu retomei a sensibilidade em meu corpo. Esperei pelo inevitável sofrimento e surpreendi-me num breve lapso ao constatar que as dores que me consumiam haviam diminuído de forma considerável e a frio mordaz que antes sentia parecia ter cessado. A queima interna também. Por uma espécie de milagre, eu estava melhor; talvez até curado, eu cria.

Permaneci de olhos fechados, incapaz de acreditar que estava restabelecido, julgando apenas ser aquele um bom desvario. Talvez a doença tivesse atingido proporções tão intensas que me deixava incapaz de sentir mais dores. Ou, talvez, quem sabe, eu estivesse mesmo morrendo. A mente se mantém sólida quando as pessoas estão para morrer? Seria essa sensação de estranho alívio, um sinal de que minha alma está se desligando do corpo? Eu esperava que sim.

_Ele está acordando. _Foi o que obtive em resposta aos meus questionamentos, vinda de uma voz gentil que ecoou dentro de minha mente. _Espero que ele esteja bem. _Ela falou novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que meus ouvidos passaram a captar uma súbita movimentação ao meu lado. Eu forcei minhas pálpebras pesadas a se abrirem num suspiro.

O recinto estava mal-iluminado, mas isso não impediu meus olhos de protestarem pela recente falta de uso. Eu pisquei até que um teto branco que não me era familiar entrasse em foco, fazendo-me chegar à conclusão de que não estava em casa. _**Eu**__** deveria estar no hospital,** _pensei enquanto a mesma voz continuava a falar comigo._ Espero que ele lide com isso melhor do que eu; que eu consiga fazê-lo ver o lado melhor de ser o que é agora e... _

_"Mamãe...?",_ murmurei de forma rouca e involuntária, mesmo que o timbre daquela voz que falava comigo me fosse desconhecida. O ruído de passos cessou e aquela voz, subitamente, silenciou. Eu, de alguma forma, podia perceber pelos meus sentidos que havia alguém ao meu lado. Eu virei o rosto para encará-la, mas não encontrei as esmeraldas de minha mãe a me observarem com seu peculiar modo doce e preocupado; em lugar delas, havia um homem, que me mirava com uma expressão compenetrada. Os traços finos e singulares do seu rosto, além de seus cabelos loiros e olhos tão durados e puros, faziam-me associá-lo à figura de um anjo.

"Lamento, Edward, mas Elisabeth não está mais entre nós. Eu sou Carlisle Cullen, médico do hospital em que esteve internado, se não se recorda", ele respondeu com a voz aveludada e ela, de alguma forma, me pareceu familiar. Ela me inspirava confiança. "Sua mãe ficou ao seu lado no leito o quanto pôde, mas acabou sucumbindo à doença", ele fez uma breve pausa antes de prosseguir. "Ela me pediu para que o salvasse, de qualquer maneira. Eu fiz o que estava a meu alcance".

Eu assenti, num gesto mudo de agradecimento. Primeiro meu pai e, agora, minha mãe... Uma outra espécie de dor me consumiu por dentro ao ter ciência de que um dos meus inúmeros pesadelos era real, mas eu me mostrei incapaz de transformá-la em lágrimas; era como se eu estivesse seco por dentro. Suspirei fundo, percebendo só agora que o respirar já não me era tão difícil. Desviei o olhar do Dr. Cullen e voltei a fitar o teto.

_Foi mais difícil do que eu pensei que deveria ter sido, mas ele me parece em boas condições. Talvez não fosse assim tão necessário repetir com ele o que eles haviam feito comigo. Uma teria sido o bastante...? _

"Onde eu estou?", eu questionei, o interrompendo. Espantei-me com o fato de ele estar falando com outra pessoa e eu sequer ter notado a aproximação dela, mas não me preocupei em olhá-lo novamente.

"Em minha casa", ele respondeu brandamente.

"Sua casa?", eu o observei de forma meio intrigada. Lentamente, ergui o tronco e me recostei na cabeceira da cama, convicto de que não sentia mais dores. Fiquei aliviado ao comprovar que era verdade. "Por que me traria até a sua casa, se nem me conhece, Dr. Cullen?", inquiri num murmúrio.

_Vai ser difícil contar a ele... _"Como eu lhe informei antes, Edward, eu realizei o último pedido da sua mãe". _Mais ainda acreditar em minhas palavras. Eu dificilmente acreditaria, se estivesse no lugar dele... "_Eu o salvei"._ Deve ser só uma lenda para ele... Mas é necessário que ele saiba... _

Eu senti minha cabeça latejar, meio confuso com o que tinha acabado de ser perceptível para mim. Carlisle Cullen estava falando comigo e, ao mesmo tempo, aquela mesma voz dizia algo completamente diferente em minha mente. Pressionei a testa com força e contorci meu rosto numa careta.

"Como você faz isso?", sussurrei de modo transtornado, quase não ouvindo minha voz. "Como você faz essas coisas?", repeti num tom mais firme, pressionando a testa com mais força.

"O que você está sentindo, Edward?", ele questionou em seguida. E em minha mente a mesma voz dizia o quanto estava preocupada e o quanto não esperava por aquela reação. O tom apressado de sua voz fizeram meus ouvidos zunirem e tudo revolutear novamente. Eu queria expulsá-la de lá, mas parecia impossível; ela parecia cada vez mais alta; mais intensa; mais onipresente; mais...

"_Pare!",_ ordenei, cerrando os olhos e retraindo meu corpo contra a cabeceira da cama. Algo se estilhaçou próximo a mim, mas eu não me importei._ Parar?_ "_Pare",_ repeti entre dentes. A minha voz me soou longínqua; a dele, ainda mais próxima. _Parar? Com o quê? Com o que ele quer que eu pare? "Pare com isso!", _insisti, percebendo que minha voz estava rouca._ O que está acontecendo...? Será que deu algo errado... Mas... _"_EU MANDEI PARAR!"_, esbravejei, cerrando os olhos com força e comprimindo ainda mais a cabeça com minhas mãos. O ruído de algo se despedaçando se tornou ainda mais alto; ele também ecoava em minha mente, assim como a voz do Dr. Cullen e meus próprios pensamentos. Por um momento, acreditei que o que estava se partindo era o meu crânio e o comprimi ainda mais com as mãos; eu queria fazer isso, se o fato fosse capaz de expulsar a outra voz do Dr. Cullen de lá.

_"Edward, escute-me!"_ a voz dele soou de forma moderada, se sobrepondo à outra em minha mente, até que ambas silenciaram. Eu permaneci a segurar a minha cabeça e passei a esconder o rosto nos joelhos, apreciando apenas ouvir o som forte da minha respiração alterada. Logo depois, eu notei as mãos dele se fecharem sobre os meus pulsos e permiti que o Dr. Cullen as afastasse da minha cabeça. Gradativamente, ergui o rosto e abri os olhos, encontrando-o a me encarar com uma expressão condolente. "Diga-me o que está acontecendo com você", ele pediu de forma branda.

"Diga-me o_ senhor _o que está acontecendo _comigo,_ Dr. Cullen", eu retorqui num ar arrastado, observando-o com desconfiança. Ele retirou as mãos do meu pulso e esperou. O silêncio de sua mente me fez suspirar, aliviado_. "O que é essa voz em minha cabeça? Como faz isso?"._

O fato foi perceptível para mim por um breve momento, mas eu percebi que o homem a minha frente pareceu estar um tanto quanto surpreso com o meu questionamento. Porém, tão logo essa impressão passara, vi o Dr. Cullen me mirando da mesma forma calma de antes, ao mesmo tempo em que aquela voz em minha mente dizia, meio admirada, que eu era como Aro. E que tudo estava explicado agora.

"Não, não está, Dr. Cullen", eu rosnei, impaciente.

"Você se acostumará com o tempo", ele me disse, no mesmo tom aveludado de antes, e um sorriso solene cortou o seu rosto. Eu não retribuí o sorriso e ele prosseguiu. "Você possui o dom de Aro, um velho amigo meu. Não o mesmo, mas muito parecido; até melhor, atrevo-me a acrescentar... Você lê pensamentos, Edward".

A afirmação do Dr. Cullen foi absurda, porém eu não podia negar que era fundamentada. Mesmo que fosse humanamente impossível alguém ter o dom de ler a mente das pessoas, aquela era a única explicação para o fato de eu, supostamente, estar tendo acesso ao que ele pensava. Então, só me restaria aceitar que a mente das pessoas agora me era como um livro aberto e diáfano, como se fosse um acontecimento trivial...Gargalhei em ludíbrio ao deduzir que aquela era a minha quimera mais insensata e duradoura.

"Acredite em mim, você não está devaneando, Edward", o Dr. Cullen disse pausadamente, sobrepondo-se, com facilidade, aos meus risos, mesmo que sua voz tenha soado levemente baixa.

_"Oh, não?",_ eu parei de rir e retorqui com sarcasmo. "Interessante saber que em toda a minha vida, eu nunca cheguei a reparar que possuía tal dom", avaliei, ainda mais irritado do que antes. "Por que agora o teria?".

"Porque você é como eu agora... Você é um vampiro, Edward", ele respondeu de forma diligente.

"Eu sou um vampiro?", eu tornei a rir. "Desculpe-me a indelicadeza, Dr. Cullen, mas o senhor tem certeza de que está perfeitamente bem das faculdades mentais?", questionei num tom levemente trocista. Supunha que aquilo talvez não pudesse ser um sonho; era provável que a influenza espanhola tenha levado com ela parte da minha racionalidade e agora eu estava internado num manicômio, com alguém igualmente insano que pensa ser um vampiro. _É a verdade. Acredite em mim. E a voz que eu achava ser a do pensamento de Carlisle Cullen certamente era fruto da minha mente já doentia. _

"Vampiros não existem; é só uma lenda estúpida", eu rebati num grunhido.

"Em toda lenda há um fundo de verdade", ele disse simplesmente.

_ "Oh, sim, certo, eu sou um vampiro. Devo tomar cuidado com estacas de madeira, água benta e crucifixos?", _ironizei num arquear de sobrancelha, ao que ele sorriu de forma tênue para mim.

"Não é necessário", ele explicou calmamente.

_"Não é necessário", _repeti no mesmo tom. _"Bem, e o que eu vou fazer agora? Sair correndo daqui e atacar o pescoço de donzelas inocentes?", _disse num ar carregado e ele tornou a sorrir.

"Não só de donzelas inocentes. De qualquer humano, para ser mais preciso", ele respondeu no mesmo tom solícito de antes. Eu sorri meio de lado, deixando transparecer toda a incredulidade em minhas expressões. "Sei que é algo difícil de acreditar, Edward. Mas eu posso lhe provar que o fato de sermos vampiros é algo bem real".

_"Mesmo? Então, Dr. Cullen, prove-me que é um vampiro", _desafiei. E Carlisle Cullen sorriu novamente, se dispondo a provar que era um vampiro. Minha incredulidade, aparentemente, servia-lhe como uma singela distração.

Minha cabeça latejou e, parcamente, algumas imagens surgiram em minha mente. Sua mente se abriu para mim e eu tive acesso às suas lembranças mais obscuras. Eu inspirei fundo quando elas começaram a correr velozes em meus pensamentos. De forma impetuosa, as recordações e as sensações dele pareceram ser minhas também. Eu pude ver o suplício de sua transformação e o tomei por meu; eu a senti também, pois havia passado por ela algum tempo atrás e entendido como um sintoma da moléstia que me abatera. Eu vi suas tentativas de suicídio e percebi que ele saíra intacto de todas elas. Eu vi suas tentativas de comer algo mais tradicional e a cena grotesca que era expulsá-la involuntariamente de dentro de si. Era torvo notar que havia em mim todo aquele irreprimível desejo por sangue que ele tivera no período em que se prostrou devido ao esforço de se manter abstinente.

Os músculos estavam rígidos e minha garganta queimava; minha boca ficara subitamente seca e meu estômago se contraiu de fome. Um líquido estranho com um gosto metálico fluiu até meus lábios e eu prendi a respiração. Eu me vi desejando atacar aquelas pessoas de sua memória; eu me imaginei atacando-as e apreciando, por breves instantes, o sangue escorrer sobre a pele delas antes de sugá-lo com ardor. As imagens se foram novamente e, piscando várias vezes, notei o rosto sisudo do Dr. Cullen a me encarar.

"Você...", murmurei, ainda inebriado por aquele excêntrico instinto que se apoderava de mim. "Isso não é real._ Você_ não é real. É apenas um sonho..._", _completei num sussurro rouco; mesmo que intrinsecamente acreditasse que tudo aquilo que sentia não podia ser simplesmente fruto da minha mórbida imaginação.

_É real. Você não pode ignorar o fato de que também sente o mesmo. Você sabe que sim, Edward. _O pensamento dele respondeu antes mesmo que ele se dirigisse a mim verbalmente. "Eu não quis acreditar quando o mesmo ocorreu comigo e isso não contribuiu para melhorar a minha própria situação. Retrair essa vontade só vai lhe trazer mais sofrimentos. Não queira cometer o erro que cometi". Havia compaixão naquelas palavras e eu, de alguma forma, senti-me tocado por elas... Mas não completamente.

"Você repugnou o ser no qual foi forçosamente transformado durante anos; no entanto, fez o mesmo comigo... Por quê?", questionei de modo meticuloso, encarando-o num ar incisivo. Não sabia ao certo o que pensar a respeito. Eu _não queria_ pensar a respeito. Aquela era uma situação absurda; e eu simplesmente me impedia de analisá-la de forma mais racionalizada. Talvez ficasse _realmente _louco se tentasse.

_Era um pensamento constante em minha mente, ter alguém como eu ao meu lado. Em seu leito de morte, sua mãe pediu para que o salvasse. E ela parecia saber que eu não era como os outros... Eu olhei para você e, simplesmente, não pude negar-lhe o pedido. Mesmo que, por um instante, não entendesse ao certo como uma mãe podia desejar algo assim para um filho._ Ele me falou em pensamentos, mais uma vez. Por detrás dele, de algum modo, eu revivia o momento derradeiro de minha mãe através dos seus olhos. Suspirei. "Talvez você entenda minha motivação, um dia", ele completou de modo calmo.

"E o que motivaria alguém a transformar outro em um monstro?", perguntei com a voz contida e os olhos meio estreitados, não sabendo ao certo se o que sentia pelo Dr. Cullen era afeto ou repulsa.

"Há uma escolha, Edward. Você pode ou não ser o monstro que diz ser", ele me disse, não aparentando ter se subvertido às minhas palavras. A calma que dele emanava chegava a ser perturbadora. "Sendo fruto do acaso ou não, eu acabei por descobrir um modo alternativo para suprir o anseio por sangue humano. Não é algo que o substitui por completo, mas é o suficiente para manter a nossa subsistência e nos deixa fortes o suficiente para sermos capazes de resistir a ele", ele me observou por alguns instantes antes de prosseguir. "Eu me alimento com o sangue de animais. Não é algo relativamente fácil, pois isso contraria a real natureza da nossa espécie, mas espero que faça o que achar melhor para você. Seria compreensível se você optar por não seguir a minha forma de vida, Edward".

Eu sustentei o olhar afetuoso e sério do Dr. Cullen por um longo período. Ele apenas esperou por uma resposta minha, paciente, com sua mente e sua voz intricadas num silêncio solene. Respirei fundo.

"Ensine-me a ser como você, Carlisle", eu murmurei de forma impassível e ele assentiu com um meneio de cabeça em resposta.

_E foi assim que eu despertei para minha nova existência. _


	8. Epílogo

**

* * *

Epílogo **

_Nós, vampiros, somos seres acima da linha do compreensível. O axioma da humanidade. O que sabemos da nossa origem são somente suposições. Nenhum vampiro antigo o suficiente possui plena convicção para declarar-se o primeiro de todos. Houve sempre um antes dele e, antes dele, houve outro. Um outro que não se sabe o paradeiro. _

_Mas, evidenciando os fatos, não é preciso pensar muito para deduzir que, independentemente do que somos ou de quem – ou o quê – nos criou, vampiros são como aberrações da natureza. _

_Somos amaldiçoados. Seres destinados a vagar pelo mundo por toda a eternidade, sem uma razão certa para existir. Nós caminhamos com o mundo a acompanhar suas mudanças, mas nós sempre continuaremos os mesmos. Passaremos por guerras, pandemias e violências e sobreviveremos. Veremos o que outrora nos eram semelhantes padecerem e saberemos que jamais poderemos ser como eles... O tempo passará por nós e nós passaremos pelo tempo. _

_É uma idéia tentadora para os que temem a morte, o viver para sempre. Sei que vários dos humanos que me cercam ansiariam estar no meu lugar. Eu, no entanto, daria a minha imortalidade a eles se isso pudesse ser capaz de devolver a humanidade que um dia perdi. Se ainda fosse o garoto de dezessete anos que um dia eu fui e tivesse escolha, acredito que preferiria morrer como humano. Mas eu não tive escolha; Carlisle me transformou no que sou agora e eu nada pude fazer quanto a isso, a não ser aceitar o fato. _

_Contudo, eu não o odeio por isso. Não odeio Carlisle por ter me transformado. Agora, quase noventa anos depois do meu último despertar, eu entendo as motivações que o levaram a me transformar num vampiro. Eu também entendo as que o levaram a fazer com Esme o mesmo que fez comigo. Entendia agora a razão para que ele tivesse feito isso com Rosalie, e a de Rosalie no que dizia respeito a Emmett. _

_Eu entendo todos eles porque descobri que a imortalidade é vazia e perturbadora; nós precisamos de algo que nos faça resistir a ela, para não sucumbirmos à loucura ou ao tédio. Como humanos, nós tememos a solidão. E, como humanos, buscamos exterminá-la da maneira que nos é possível. E quando o que conseguimos não é suficiente para preencher o vazio metafórico que sentimos por dentro, saímos em busca algo novo capaz de preencher; ou simplesmente buscamos ocupar a mente para que não haja espaço para a mera lembrança da sua existência. _

_Apegar-se a humanos e tê-los como companhia nunca foi algo relativamente fácil: mesmo se ele fosse forte o bastante para resistir à sua natureza, o vampiro, mais cedo ou mais tarde, os perderia por conta da sua mortalidade, e aquilo era algo difícil de ser superado. Não foi difícil para Carlisle deduzir isso e ele procurava, de todas as formas, não se afeiçoar demais aos humanos. _

_Carlisle viu, inicialmente, na medicina, uma maneira de vencê-la. Ele estava perto dos humanos, mas nunca perto o bastante para se deixar próximo a eles. Ser médico ocupava sua mente contra a solidão, mas chegou ao ponto em que ele não se viu capaz de suportá-la; então, motivado pelo pedido de minha mãe, ele me transformou. Viu em mim o filho que ele nunca seria capaz de conceber; alguém para o qual ele não necessitasse fingir ser algo que não é. E depois veio Esme, que o completou de outra forma. Veio Rosalie, mas ela não me completou como Carlisle e Esme esperavam. Veio Emmett, que fez a Rosalie o que ela não foi capaz de fazer comigo. Vieram também Jasper e Alice, mas eles já se complementavam por si mesmos. E, quando eu menos esperava, **ela **veio. _

_**Isabella Swan.** Uma mortal cujo maior infortúnio – dentre todos os que ela tem a estranha capacidade de atrair para si mesma – foi ter um vampiro apaixonado por ela. A garota que anseia que eu faça algo que eu julgo ser inconcebível de ser feito com ela... Torná-la imortal. _

_Eu cometi o maior erro que um vampiro seria capaz de fazer: sentir algo pelo que, naturalmente, é a sua presa. Por isso, tenho uma preocupação maior em protegê-la do mundo e, acima de tudo, de mim mesmo. Mas eu sei que não posso fazer isso para sempre, pois um dia eu a perderei para sua natureza humana. E, ao lembrar-me disso, penso se agiria como Carlisle, ou se seria capaz de resistir ao impulso e o desespero quando estivesse ciente de que a hora derradeira de Bella havia chegado; se eu seria capaz de vê-la morrer em meus braços, impassível, tudo para apenas fazê-la digna de um lugar que, em minha suposição, nunca serei capaz de entrar se um dia deixar de existir... _

_"Se Bella estivesse para morrer, você seria capaz de transformá-la, Edward?". _

_Aquela uma pergunta pela qual eu jamais ansiaria em poder saber a resposta. Eu já pensei tê-la perdido uma vez, e não estou certo de que seria capaz de lidar com isso novamente. Eu não estou certo em dizer que conseguiria existir sem Bella mais uma vez; e tenho receio dos desejos dos meus próprios pensamentos para impedir que isso aconteça._

_

* * *

_

N/A: Bem, é isso. XD. Espero que tenham gostado (você também, Dressa...rs). Beijos! 


End file.
